I Know
by Rhen Nightshade
Summary: Oh, really?" Austria murmured with feigned disinterest, raising the cup of tea to his lips for a careful sip. "And what makes you say that?" - "Because," Prussia smirked triumphantly, "every time I walk into the room you undress me with your eyes."
1. You're in Love With Me

**I know...  
Austria x Prussia  
Rated "T" for: Kissing, implicated things, and idiotness.****  
This is dedicated to my awesome Beta, elepaio. Because she's the one who gave me the prompt...**

* * *

"I know you're in love with me."

The declaration was surprisingly soft, almost whispered, from the albino across from Austria.

A minute of silence as Austria stated, nonplussed, at Prussia. He had absolutely no idea what brought this on. He had just been about to have a nice break in his garden when the former nation (as always) appeared without any warning and simply began to help himself.

Finally, Austria shook his head. "It's extremely hard to take you seriously with that bird on your head." Better to just shake this new stupidity away than to engage in a discussion over this new, yet decidedly pointless, development.

Prussia frowned, reaching up to feel said chick. "Hey! I told you not to go up there anymore! It undermines my awesome!" He set the chick on the table, quietly admonishing the bird. Austria quite believed that he almost forgot the rather shocking statement said before hand.

But then Prussia's piercing scarlet eyes flicked back up to lock on Austria's violet own, resonating with a determination to get his message across.

"And I know I'm right." Again, it was quiet, yet ringing with the sound of smug satisfaction. Strange.

"Oh, really?" Austria murmured with feigned disinterest, raising the cup of tea to his lips for a careful sip. "And what makes you say that?"

"Because," Prussia smirked triumphantly, "every time I walk into the room you undress me with your eyes."

Austria's eyes widened and, with all the strength in his body, he forced himself to _swallow_, not to choke on the tea and spit it out with a garbled shout.

"What?" He asked finally, weakly, setting the cup down in an effort to resist the temptation to pour it on Prussia's head. "Are you serious?" With Prussia, you could never be sure.

"Ja."

Amazingly, Prussia's eyes were truthful. They looked on with a sincerity that was just strange, although alight with a familiar smirking gleam.

Austria stood, fair falling in his eyes, leaving the tea behind. "Get out." There are these things called limits that Prussia continually ignored. He, Austria, was blushing, and he was mad. Idiot.

Prussia laughed, standing as well, his demeanor haughty in that way that is just simply _Prussia_. A fluid, quick motion brought him face-to-face with Austria's flushed own.

"And there's proof!~" He almost sang, grinning, eyes mischievous, advancing to almost pin Austria to the wall."

"You!- Get away from me." Austria commanded, pushing the albino as far away as was possible and marching to the door. _No_, he wasn't running away.

Prussia simply smirked yet again and followed the nation to the door. Of course, it just wasn't like him to back off.

Suddenly, furious amethyst eyes turned to glare back at the silveret, a suddenly apparent aura of anger snaking and twisting Prussia's way.

"Don't make me call Hungary." A whisper, a threat. It made Prussia stop in his tracks, pale face going even paler.

And then Prussia retreated. Not in fear, that wasn't awesome enough for Prussia. But he retreated all the same, responding to the threat. Bluff or not, it just wasn't worth it to even _think_ about facing the psycho-crazy-insane perverted boy-love obsessed pan-wielding devil-disaster nutso bitch.

Scooping the fluffy little chick (who had been in the process of attempting to drink Austria's forgotten tea) into one hand and then his shoulder, Prussia turned back to laugh at Austria. His form radiated confidence, because of course there was nothing the awesome Prussia couldn't do or have. Except maybe outrun Italy or beat Hungary (Not that he'd admit not being able to beat up the crazy lady).

"I'll get you to admit it, Roddy!~" He all but shouted, disappearing into the bushes. "I will!"

Austria stared at the spot Prussia had just vacated, slowly shaking his head back and forth. Whatever.

Idiot Prussia.

* * *

It's decided, Austria thought. He's going to kill Prussia. Slowly… and painfully. That, or sell the albino to Hungary. Whichever's worse. Most likely Hungary.

The angry crescendo of notes pounded from the piano as Austria remembered everything that… that that stupid eccentric _stalker_ had put him through. He couldn't suppress a slight shudder at some of the worse things Prussia had decided to do.

**i. **He sent flowers. Lots of flowers. All of the flowers ripped out from Austria's garden.  
**ii. **Burned Austria's clothes and replaced it with leather. Skintight leather. Skintight, _skimpy_ leather.  
**iii. **Lounged on expensive furniture. Wearing nothing but chocolate. Soiling said expensive furniture. With chocolate later found out that was stolen from _Switzerland_.  
**iv.** Installed a strip-pole. In the piano room. _And proceeded to use it_.  
**v. **He really did stalk him.  
**vi.** He entered the room with no shirt on. In the early hours of the morning, acting like he owned the place. With a guest over.  
**vii.** Showed up in Austria's shower. Naked. With Austria _in it_.

Austria couldn't even bear to _think_ of all the other… _abominable_ things the stupid albino had done. Apparently, he was trying to get Austria to admit a nonexistent love for him. Well, if these things were his idea of wooing, Austria scowled, he really is an idiot. Maybe a bigger idiot than what he first thought.

The music grew louder and louder, each note skidding from his fingertips as he thought of Prussia.

Why would he do all the things he did? Destroy Austria's garden, massacre his wardrobe, walk around _shirtless_ (really, now!)… Were things like that supposed to allow words of love to slip past Austria's lips? Not that there were any, of course.

Idiot Prussia, Austria thought. Tactless idiot. Tactless idiot that seemed to get relationship advice from _France_.

So, yes, Prussia was a tactless, evil, hyper, sexy idiot albino.

… Austria did not just think that. Prussia was _anything_ but sexy. But then you think about what he looked like in the shower…

_No!! _Austria was red and utterly mortified. His song had even been interrupted. He wasn't even remotely attracted to Prussia. In fact, didn't he _hate_ Prussia? Idiot. Yes, he told himself, he hated that idiot.

A little voice in his head scoffed. _Yeah, right_.

Austria returned to the music, playing harder, drowning out the little voice. Stupid little voice, caused by stupid Prussia. Look at this! Prussia's _literally_ driving him INSANE.

About half an hour later, Austria pulled himself from the piano and his mental warring reverie. Angry music and festering thoughts wouldn't help to calm him down. Tea.

Instead of going out to the patio (facing the chance of seeing the idiot), Austria retreated to his office. Solitude, what a wonderful thing.

The aristocrat sighed, just barely resisting the overwhelming desire to sprawl out all over the desk. Idiot Prussia. He doesn't love Prussia.

Taking an almost forced drink, Austria wrenched his mind _away_ from the mental image of Prussia's smirking, knowing, mesmerizing face, from his captivating ruby eyes. He didn't need to think about that man.

_Denial_. That voice is back. That little voice. _Just admit it._

He was also _not_ going to listen to an imaginary voice in his head.

* * *

Something _had_ to be wrong with Austria.

Prussia was dominating his thoughts. Completely and utterly. When he was awake, he thought of Prussia (Although not always in a nice light). When he closed his eyes, he saw Prussia. When sleeping, his dreams were haunted by the albino.

Prussia, Prussia, Prussia. Everything was Prussia.

He had to stop this. He really was going to go mad at this rate.

"Are you_ listening_?" Switzerland snapped, pulling Austria from his reverie. Ah, yes, that's right. He'd invited Switzerland and Lichtenstein over for lunch, in an attempt to keep himself sane. Switzerland was the king of sanity.

"Ah, ja." Austria nodded, setting his tea down and nibbling at his lunch. His mind had wandered to the scarlet-eyed devil. Again. "Sorry."

A rustling noise reached his ears and Austria sighed in his head. Prussia. Why is he not surprised? Prussia always shows up at the worst moments.

Switzerland seemed to hear as well, if the fact that he aimed a casual shotgun at the bushes and barked out, "Who?" had anything to day about it.

More rustling. Then Prussia stepped out, red eyes serious and yet, mocking. He almost glared at Switzerland before straightening himself out, brushing off his shirt and marching over.

"I have come to grace you all with my awesome presence." Austria noted the lack of an exclamation point in the albino's statement.

"Prussia, go away." Austria murmured quietly, not meeting the ex-nation's eyes. At least he had a shirt on this time. Switzerland would have murdered the both of them without a second thought if Prussia had shown his bare form in front of Lichtenstein.

"No." The words were said simply, Prussia seating himself next to Austria, very much ignoring the gleaming gun trained on his head. "And put that thing away! Someone could get very hurt."

A thick, tense silence followed for a minute, heavy and uncomfortable. The only one seemingly immune to the pulses of anger in the air was Lichtenstein, wondering why her brother was so hostile towards the once-nation.

"I think it's time we left." Switzerland stated finally, standing up and motioning for his sister to follow. "Good-bye." Curt, short, and formal.

Prussia waved, looking as laid back as usual but just as cold. Just as hostile.

The very second Switzerland and Lichtenstein left, Austria rounded onto Prussia.

"Mien _Gott_, Prussia!" Only the albino could cause Austria so snap like that. "What was that for?! We were actually – _actually_ – getting along! No arguments, no silence, there was an unusual _nice_ atmosphere! We were actually having a _nice_ time!"

"Exactly!" And suddenly, Prussia was standing, scarlet eyes flashing in anger. "_Exactly!"_

Austria paused. "What?" He didn't understand. "What 'exactly'? Huh?" He was standing as well now, irate, eyes almost catlike in their glare. He could feel so much anger directed at Prussia twisting in his mind, but he forced it back to await the ruby-eyed man's answer.

Prussia appeared to be about to shout, to scream his reasons at Austria, but stopped. Was he blushing? No, that's not Prussia. He was just heated in fury.

"Nothing." He was looking away, mumbling. Austria's little mind-barrier broke, and suddenly he was too livid to care, much too incensed.

"Nothing? _NOTHING_?!" Austria's voice rose in bitch, wrath making the words tumble from his lips without a care. "You- You! You stalk me. You take over my house. You install a _strip-pole_ in my _piano room_!! You harass me, you taunt me, and you- YOU!" Louder and louder, wilder and wilder, driven with wild gestures and threatening advancement.

And still, Prussia said nothing.

"You _barbaric_," Insults now, relieving stress, "Uncivilized, war-drunk idiot! Why- why, _exactly_, in your own damn words, are you being such a _moron_?! I know why, wait, let me guess. Your favorite cry, vital regions. Vital regions, vital regions. All you want is-"

"Not true!" Prussia yelled, voice overriding Austria's panicked own, silencing the aristocrat. "Not true, not true!" He was red with anger, flaring up to the insults.

"Not true? Ha! Then why, you childish warring brat, why do you continue to harass me? _Harassment!_"

"Not true!" The argument had become petty now, almost. Childish and loud.

"Then what?!" Hysterical, Austria was falling. He tried his utmost to reign in his words, but he was failing greatly, much too greatly and maybe he could get both the haunting presence of Prussia from his head and maybe that insane, stupid voice-

Sudden hands grabbed Austria by the shoulders, snapping his head up so that violet was drowning in flaming, piercing scarlet.

"Because _I love you_, you idiot pansy!!"

Silence. Each stared at the other, dumbfounded. Even the voice in Austria's head had shut up.

"I didn't say that." Prussia blurted, dropping Austria and retreating three, no, five steps. He really was blushing, one hand making its way to fist in front of his mouth. "You didn't hear that."

"I- ah- I- you- What?" Austria, rage dissipating, whispered, stepping forward. "What?" It was too much. Too crazy. Too… It wasn't Prussia.

No answer. Unless you count that lovely contrasting blush.

"Well?" Confirmation. Please. Confirmation.

Suddenly, he was faced with earnest ruby eyes, eyes that held no portion of mockery.

And then soft lips covered his own. Gentle, hesitant: Not like Prussia. Not at all. Was he scared? With every strange thing that happened in the past ten minutes, it really was a legit possibility. A little stronger, the pressure on his lips. Austria was dumbfounded, unable to move.

_What the hell?_

He pulled away, pushing Prussia from him. Too much, way too much. He needed to think.

"Austria-"

"Go away." Austria muttered, sitting down, not facing Prussia. "Just… Away."

Silence. Silence for a long while. Austria pondered, he calmed down and thought and mused.

When he finally raised his head once again, Prussia was gone.

* * *

No Prussia. Again. This was the ninth day without the hyperactive albino showing up. Not that Austria was counting, of course.

He sighed – he's been doing that a lot, recently – and walked into the piano room, eyeing that evil pole he had yet to remove. It was time to play, just as usual, just as always.

_Plink, pink_ – Jarring notes. Austria frowned, unused to dissonance. Since when was his melody forced? What did he want to play? Nothing that he could think of… Oh well. Just let it come, he'll think of something. His fingers seemed to move of their own accord now, skidding over the keys and playing the oddest of notes – Notes he'd never thought that he would play, that seemed so strange but yet it sounded so beautiful… Austria closed his eyes, allowing the music to work his body.

It may have been hours later when he finally noticed that, of all people, Italy was here.

"Oh, hello." Austria stopped playing, turning to face Italy.

"It sounds sad." Italy always commented on his music, but this was… new. "Are you in love with someone, Austria?"

Austria, about to say something, paused, brows furrowing. In love?

"Because, ne, it sounds like they're gone and you miss them…" It was strange to hear _Italy_ tell him about his feelings. Then again, Italy's felt exactly what he just described. "Who do you love, ne?"

Was he in love? If so, then who?

_Yes, you are, of COURSE you're in love_. Ah, the little voice. Austria found that he'd actually missed the arguments. _And what do you mean, who? I thought you _weren't_ the dense one_. _Who were you thinking of when you were playing?_

Prussia, his sane mind supplied. A pause while the rest of his head caught up to where that (smirking) little voice currently resided.

_Mien Gott!!_ The reasoning was sound, truthful. Even _Italy_ noticed before him. _He was in love with Prussia_.

Clearing his throat, "It's no one." Austria said dismissively, wiping his face of emotion. He might as well face it himself, alone. Not in front of Italy. "What brings you here?"

Italy's innocent face screwed up with concentration before he smiled widely. "Doitsu sent me because Prussia's at Doitsu's house and won't leave. He won't let me make pasta… And because Prussia came from Austria's house it's Austria's fault so it's Austria's duty to fix Prussia so Prussia will get out of Doitsu's house and I can make _pasta_!~"

Oh. How lovely.

Italy all but drug Austria to "Doitsu's" house, randomly going on about pasta, love, "Doitsu", and Italian culture. Austria himself wasn't really listening, instead readying himself to face his _only just realized_ object of his desire.

"And we're here!~" Already? So fast… "Come on!~ Pasta!~~" Typical Italy.

Austria was almost pulled in by the arm, Italy's excitement at being able to make pasta again soon overwhelming. And then he saw Germany. And, for a second, fear stabbed his heart.

The blonde leaned on a wall, dressed only in pajama bottoms, hair disheveled, blue eyes bloodshot. The dark circles under his eyes made him look like a tired panda, and the rasping sighs that racked his body made him seem like a _feral_ tired panda. The very second he saw Austria, he raced forward to grasp him by the shoulders.

"_Get. Him. Out._" The words were said blockishly, roughtly, desperately. What was Prussia _like_?! "NOW."

"What did he do to you?" Austria demanded, looking around. Now that he was paying more attention to the surroundings, he noticed the house in disarray. "Italy, what did Prussia _do?_"

"Ve?~~" Italy paused, thinking. "He had tantrums… And he spent most of Doitsu's money… And he picked a fight with Russia and Doitsu had to save him… And he took over the kitchen and nearly destroyed everything, ve… And then he messed up the house because it was too neat… And tried to get Doitsu to invade my vital regions… And the next day-"

"_The next day?!_" All that horror in one day?!

"Si, ve, Prussia's been very busy…"

"Get him _out_." Germany repeated, leaning against a wall again.

Austria nodded hurriedly. Germany was downright _scary_ like that.

"He's in his room!~" Italy said, attempting to hurry Austria along. "Second floor, second door on the right!~"

Tentatively (almost), Austria ascended the stairs. What would he do? What would he say? What _could_ he say?

_Don't say anything. Just kiss him into a coma._

Shut up.

He knocked. No answer. However, he did hear a clunk, as if a heavy glass or mug hit wood. Austria tried the door – locked.

"Prussia, open the door."

Silence.

"Prussia! I know you're in there."

"Go away." A mutter from the other side. It sounded… almost pitiful.

"Open the door, or I'll find someone to knock it down. Maybe England. Or Hungary."

Silence for a moment more. Then the door opened, revealing a _very_ disheveled Prussia. Silver hair a mess (well, more than usual), shirtless, with black pants that were extremely wrinkled and dark circles under his eyes, as prominent as Germany's.

"Hello." Solemn, almost. Guarded. "What do you want?"

Austria ignored the question, eyes having been drawn behind Prussia the moment the door was opened.

"Look at this place!" He was shocked, staring past Prussia. "How can anyone exist in this?!" It was so insane, the room could be modern art. Clothes falling out of the closet, old garments littering the floor. Things were scattered on everything, the bed unmade, the desk (Why Prussia had a desk, Austria couldn't fathom) littered with pictures and papers and dishes. In fact, the only clean (or, at least, clear) thing was a small table and chair (which looked too nice to be Prussia's – He probably stole it from Germany) in the very center of the room littered with just one mug (from Prussia's state, Austria presumed it to be beer) and Gilbird. "This place is _not_ fit to live in!"

"Who cares?" Prussia asked, throwing his arms in the air and returning to the chair. "I'm fine with it. West never comes in here, so he doesn't see it, so he also doesn't care."

Before Austria could stop himself, his mouth went into overdrive. "_I_ care!"

"Why?" Prussia's eyes snapped, suddenly focusing on Austria when they had been doing all they could to avoid him. "You never come around here looking for my awesome." Hmm. His automatic self-defense was to proclaim him superiority?

"It's unhealthy. A rat would die in this environment." _Okay, you can pull this off. Just be _"Austria".

"Why should you care?" Prussia suddenly whispered, lapsing into a dejected stated, chin on the table, hands on the mug. "You don't like me." Accusing.

"Not true." A pause. Austria swore he heard the little voice snicker. Austria himself had no idea why the hell his mouth was acting of its own accord. Maybe the little voice took it over.

"Come again?" Prussia didn't seem to believe it.

"I don't not like you, Prussia."

"Hn." Austria watched him drink slowly, as if the information had yet to be processed. "Wait, _what?!_" Ah, there we go.

Prussia was facing him entirely now, eyes wide with surprise. "But… That means-" Austria watched with some amusement as a million emotions flickered over the silveret's face. "You like me?"

"No." Austria shook his head slowly, but before Prussia's face could fall, "I _love_ you."

"But- But- But you told me to go away! Away!" Prussia wove his arms around, chick and mug now entirely forgotten. "You pushed me away! I thought you ha-"

In a few strides, Austria crossed to Prussia's side, tilted his head up, and pressed their lips together.

They stayed like that for a minute, maybe more. When he finally pulled away, amethyst eyes narrowed, "Idiot." And then he closed the distance again with increased fervor. At Prussia's gasp, feeling adventurous, Austria slid his tongue past the other's lips. He felt his way deeper, pressing at various places and ghosting over the roof of Prussia's mouth.

When, and only when, they needed to breathe, Austria pulled away, panting for air. In an almost slurred, numb voice, "You taste like zitronetee." Odd. Prussia never drinks tea. He's "too awesome" for that. Unless… Before his mind could stop his body (again), he'd plucked the cup right from the table and took a sip. Yes, it was definitely zitronetee.

He raised an eyebrow at Prussia, who proceeded to blush (Ask him later and he would deny it with every bone in his body) a rather interesting shade.

"No reason."

Both eyebrows raised.

"Okay, fine!" Prussia scowled at the silent interrogation. "It tastes like you, alright?!"

… Oh yeah, Austria had been drinking this before Prussia had kissed him.

"It's my favorite." Pause. "But I think I really prefer my coffee. This was a gift from India."

Prussia shrugged. "Still, you tasted like this. So I took some."

Austria blinked. "Took?"

"Not as in, steal! I'm too awesome to steal _tea_." Prussia scoffed, acting like himself again. "Just some things from West's wallet to buy it."

The brunet rolled his eyes. _Why_, he briefly asked himself, _am I not surprised?_

"Want another taste?" Prussia asked, smirking. And before Austria could deny or accent, he had stood and crashed their mouths together, their teeth clacking and tongues finding their way past the other's lips with an almost calculated ease. Gasping, panting, they held the other close with an unparalleled need, not quite sure who was in the lead but both just as eager to taste the exquisite flavor of the other.

Prussia leaned forward, dominating the kiss, arms wrapped securely around Austria's waist and slowly drifting lower, lower.

Austria's eyes snapped open and he growled, a noise that his throat was quite unfamiliar with. He pushed again, this time not detaching from Prussia's lips and they both fell over, Austria landing on top to straddle the albino. Only then did he pull away, face flushed with the heat of the moment.

"Two things." He managed, not tearing amethyst eyes from perfect ruby. "One, I am _not_ going to go any farther than this in this sorry excuse of a sty. And, second of all," Austria lowered his voice, leaning down to whisper in Prussia's ear, "I am _not _going to be bottom."

The brunet remained there, breathing almost triumphantly on Prussia's ear, on the silveret's neck, the teasing whispers of things left unsaid causing shivers down his spine. He tried to protest, he really did, but it was rather difficult to form words with that breath licking up and down his nape. And then he gave up hope of ever getting a word in when Austria moved to actually lick Prussia's lips.

As they met again in a tangle of tongue and teeth, Prussia smirked in his head. Not that he'd ever admit it, but… Dominant Austria may not be that bad…

* * *

_"Oh, really?" Austria murmured with feigned disinterest, raising the cup of tea to his lips for a careful sip. "And what makes you say that?"_

_"Because," Prussia smirked triumphantly, "every time I walk into the room you undress me with your eyes."_

**That was my prompt. I made it into a story. And now I'm taking it again and making it into an M-rated version... Giggle...**

**Anyway, reviews are always appreciated... A lot... If you review you can pet Roddymochi...**

**UPDATE.  
The beforementioned M-rated version? It's complete and posted!!! The next chapter's an AN for those who read this story before this update took place and wanted to see it... So go over there /Points at Author's Page/ and look down for "Damn Prussia" - Becauset that's what it's posted as!~ Have fun!~**

**ANOTHER UPDATE.  
There is now an M-rated sequel to this! Complete, and posted in two seconds! It's titled "Two Problems", it's another prompt from elepaio. So go see!**


	2. Author's Note

**A NEW AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**I have made a sequal to "I Know." It's titled "Two Problems"... And it's rated M. Very, very, very M.**

**It's a prompt fill again!~ For elepaio. Go on, go read it! I know you want to. You all are just as much a fangirl as I. How do I know? Because you're reading... _yaoi_.**

**Right. Shutting up...**

**Please go read?**

**This Note will be gone in... a week?**


End file.
